ToQger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 38th Super Sentai series Ressha Sentai ToQger.https://sentai.b-boys.jp/tqg/ Roleplay Items * **Includes the Red Ressha. * **Includes the Scope Ressha. * **Includes the Shield Ressha. * **Includes the Energy Ressha. * **Includes the Build Ressha. * **Includes the Drill Ressha. * **Includes the Hyper Ressha. DX Mecha * ** * ** ** ** RST_DXtank.png|Tank Ressha RST_DXcarcarrier.png|Car Carrier Ressha RST_DXdiesel.png|Diesel Ressha * * * * * thumb * thumb * thumb * thumb * thumb * thumb * thumb * Super Sentai Artisan * is a set of five light-up rails that are compatible with Ressha vehicles. The package also contained replacement elbow joints for TOQ-Oh. |-|1 = |-|2 = * was a version of DX ToQ-Oh featuring die-cast parts. It also included new elbow joints. |-|1 = |-|2 = * was the sole release of any Shadow Line trains. It was capable of transforming between train form and robot form. Action Figures Line Transfer Series The Line Transfer Series is a line of figures with dials on the helmets and backs that can be used to change the ToQger's designated number. Each figure comes with the sidearm in both forms and all five of the ToQgers' individual weapons. * * * Fighting Action Robo Series * Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sword slashing sounds when pressed. Figures of ToQ 1gou, 2gou, and 6gou were produced for ToQger. Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *February 2014 **01 ToQ 1gou **02 ToQ 2gou **03 ToQ 3gou **04 ToQ 4gou **05 ToQ 5gou *June 2014 **06 ToQ 6gou *August 2014 - Shadow Line Collection **01 General Schwarz **02 Kuro *September 2014 **07 Hyper ToQ 1gou Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. Most come with three points of articulation: The shoulders and waist. *Wave 1 (2/18/14) **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou **ToQ 3gou **ToQ 4gou **ToQ 5gou *Wave 2 (10/14/14) **Hyper ToQ 1gou VS Baron Nero **ToQ 6gou & ToQ 1gou (Pink) **ToQ 1gou (Yellow) & Ticket **ToQ 1gou (Green) VS General Schwarz **ToQ 1gou (Blue) VS Kuros Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. The ToQger figures measure about 25 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou were another set of figures manufactures by Banpresto and available as arcade prizes. They are figures in the super-deformed style with oversized heads and measure about 16 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou Candy Toys Minipla * *#Red Ressha *#Blue Ressha *#Yellow Ressha & Fumikiriken *#Green Ressha *#Pink Ressha * *#Diesel Ressha A *#Diesel Ressha B *#Car Carrier Ressha *#Tank Ressha * *#Police Ressha *#Fire Ressha *#Shield Ressha *#Red Ressha *#Blue Ressha *#Yellow Ressha & Fumikiriken *#Green Ressha *#Pink Ressha * *#Build Ressha A *#Build Ressha B *#Build Ressha C *#Drill Ressha * *#Safari Ressha (Lion) *#Safari Ressha (Eagle) *#Safari Ressha (Wildcat) *#Safari Ressha (Aligator) *#Safari Ressha (Panda) & Tail Blade * *#Red Ressha *#Blue Ressha *#Yellow Ressha & Fumikiriken *#Green Ressha *#Pink Ressha *#Diesel Ressha A *#Diesel Ressha B *#Car Carrier Ressha *#Tank Ressha * *#Hyper Ressha A *#Hyper Ressha B *#Hyper Ressha C *#Hyper Ressha D * *#Build Ressha A *#Build Ressha B *#Build Ressha C *#Drill Ressha *#Police Ressha *#Fire Ressha *#Shield Ressha SG ToQ Ressha are individually packaged Ressha vehicles. They are compatible with the DX changers and weapons. *Wave 1 (4/2014) *#Red Ressha *#Blue Ressha *#Yellow Ressha *#Green Ressha *#Pink Ressha *Wave 2 (5/2014) *#Tank Ressha *#Car Carrier Ressha *#Scope Ressha *#Shield Ressha *#Energy Ressha *Wave 3 (7/2014) *#Diesel Ressha *#Police Ressha *#Fire Ressha *Wave 4 (8/2014) *#Build Ressha *#Drill Ressha *#Super Sentai Ressha (Go-busters) *#Super Sentai Ressha (Dekaranger) *Wave 5 (9/2014) *#Safari Ressha (Lion) *#Safari Ressha (Eagle) *#Safari Ressha (Wildcat) *#Safari Ressha (Aligator) *#Safari Ressha (Panda) *Wave 6 (11/2014) *#Hyper Ressha *#Red Ressha (Clear ver.) *#Super Sentai Ressha (Hurricaneger) Roleplay Items is a candy toy line of miniature plastic models of the ToQgers' arsenal. *Wave 1 (2/25/14) *#ToQ Changer with mini Red Ressha *#ToQ Blaster with mini Scope Ressha *#ToQ Buckle with mini Blue & Green Resshas *Wave 2 – ToQ 6gou Kit (4/8/14) *#Rail Slasher with mini Energy Ressha *#Home Trigger *#Tunnel Ax *#Shingo Hammer & Tekkyo Claw *Wave 3 – ToQ 6gou Kit (7/1/14) *#AppliChanger with mini Build Ressha *#Yudo Breaker with mini Drill Ressha *#ToQ 6gou figure *Wave 4 – Hyper ToQ 1gou Kit (10/28/14) *#Daikaiten Cannon with mini Hyper Ressha *#ToQ Changer with mini Red Ressha (Reissue) *#ToQ Blaster with mini Scope Ressha (Reissue) *#ToQ Buckle with mini Blue & Green Resshas (Reissue) are toys that can store and dispense candy. #Renketsu Bazooka #Red Ressha #Line Transfer!! ToQ 1gou are play versions of train controls that plays sounds and voice clips from Ticket. #Train levers set #Brake set #Meter set #Announcement set　 Figures & Keychains are Resshas with a pullback spring so they can be launched. #Red Ressha #Blue Ressha #Yellow Ressha #Green Ressha #Pink Ressha are keychains of the ToQgers with mini Resshas in clear colored plastic. #ToQ 1gou & Red Ressha #ToQ 2gou & Blue Ressha #ToQ 3gou & Yellow Ressha #ToQ 4gou & Green Ressha #ToQ 5gou & Pink Ressha Gashapon * **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou **ToQ 3gou **ToQ 4gou **ToQ 5gou **ToQ-Oh * **ToQ 6gou **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou **ToQ 3gou **ToQ 4gou **ToQ 5gou **ToQ #1-#5 also came in Line Transfer versions, making 25 different versions plus ToQ 6gou. * **ToQ 1gou **ToQ 2gou **ToQ 3gou **ToQ 4gou **ToQ 5gou **Right **Tokatti **Mio **Hikari **Kagura * **Rail Slasher **Home Trigger **Signal Hammer **Tunnel Ax * **ToQ Changer **ToQ Blaster **ToQ Buckle & Rainbow Pass **Mini Red Ressha **Mini Blue Ressha **Mini Green Ressha * **AppliChanger **Yudo Breaker **ToQ Changer **Mini Build Ressha **Mini Yellow Ressha **Mini Pink Ressha **ToQ Buckle (6gou version) **ToQ Buckle & Rainbow Pass **ToQ Buckle & Rainbow Pass (Phone mode) * **Daikaiten Cannon **6 Mini-mini ToQ Ressha **ToQ Changer **Mini Red Ressha **Mini Blue Ressha **Mini Yellow Ressha **Mini Green Ressha **Mini Pink Ressha **ToQ Buckle & Rainbow Pass (Wagon version) **ToQ Buckle & Rainbow Pass (Conductor version) **Kuliner **Z's Kuliner * **Red Ressha **Red Ressha (Metallic Version) * **Red Ressha **Energy Ressha **Shield Ressha **Shield Ressha (Metallic Version) **Car Carrier Ressha **Car Carrier Ressha (Metallic Version) * **Red Ressha **Red Ressha (Metallic Version) **Blue Ressha **Blue Ressha (Metallic version) **Yellow Ressha **Yellow Ressha (Metallic version) **Green Ressha **Green Ressha (Metallic version) **Pink Ressha **Pink Ressha (Metallic version) **Diesel Ressha **Diesel Ressha (Metallic version) * **Fire Ressha **Fire Ressha (Metallic version) **Police Ressha **Police Ressha (Metallic version) **Red Ressha **Red Ressha (Metallic Version) * **Build Ressha **Build Ressha (Metallic Version) **Drill Ressha **Drill Ressha (Metallic Version) **Super Sentai Ressha (Kyoryuger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Abaranger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Zyuranger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Gorenger) * **Safari Ressha (Lion) **Safari Ressha (Lion) (Metallic Version) **Safari Ressha (Eagle) **Safari Ressha (Eagle) (Metallic Version) **Safari Ressha (Wildcat) **Safari Ressha (Wildcat) (Metallic Version) **Safari Ressha (Alligator) **Safari Ressha (Alligator) (Metallic Version) **Safari Ressha (Panda) **Safari Ressha (Panda) (Metallic Version) **Build Ressha (Metallic Version) **Super Sentai Ressha (Gaoranger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Dairanger) **Super Sentai Ressha (JAKQ Dengekitai) * **Hyper Ressha **Hyper Ressha (Metallic Version) **Super Sentai Ressha (Gokaiger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Goseiger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Go-onger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Kakuranger) **Super Sentai Ressha (Flashman) **Super Sentai Ressha (Battle Fever J) * **ToQ Blaster sword mode **Rail Slasher **Shingo Hammer **Tunnel Ax **Tekkyou Claw **Fumikiriken * **Yudo Breaker **Shovel Crusher **Rail Slasher **Build Ressha **Ticket * **Red Ressha **Blue Ressha **Yellow Ressha **Green Ressha **Pink Ressha **Red Ressha **Schwarz's Kuliner **Kuliner * **ToQ 1gou towel **ToQ 2gou & 4gou towel **ToQ 3gou & 5gou towel **ToQger towel * **ToQ 1gou pair **ToQ 2gou pair **ToQ 3gou & 5gou pair **ToQ 4gou pair **ToQ-Oh pair Exclusive Releases thumb|100px * was a special release included with the Terebi-Kun October 2014 issue. * was available with the purchase of a ToQger-themed Christmas cake. * was a bonus when purchasing a DX Diesel-Oh or DX Diesel Ressha. * was given to those who purchased advance tickets to Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS. It is a metallic plated Build Ressha that also activate different sounds with the Applichanger and ToQ Changer. *'Red Ressha Special Version & Build Ressha Special Version' was a set that was for sale during the . The Build Ressha has the same metallic coating as the movie version. **Red Ressha's special voice clip: **Build Ressha's special voice clip: * was a gold repaint of ToQ-Oh released by Bandai Korea for Power Rangers Train Force. Miscellaneous Ranger Keys In 2016, Premium Bandai released the Ranger Key Set RAINBOW EDITION, which included 40 ToQger Ranger Keys. It included all Line Transfer versions and alternate modes. To commemorate Super Sentai's 2000th episode, Premium Bandai released the Ranger Key 2000th Edition set. This set included a Ranger Key of ToQ 4gou. Keychains Banpresto manufactured two sets of mascot keychains that were available as arcade prizes. The super-deformed figures were 5 centimeters tall and the "Real Figures" were 8 centimeters tall. Ticket Puppet is a hand puppet released by Premium Bandai. McDonald's Happy Set *ToQ 1gou *Rainbow Pass *ToQ 1Gou w/ Rail Slasher *ToQ-Oh *ToQ Changer *Red Ressha See Also References